Special Someone
by AllenKurokochiiWalker
Summary: Kise Ryota was focusing on his modeling and photoshoot. Aomine Daiki happened to be there and began staring at Kise with a dangerous glint on his eyes. Kise grew hot and bothered. How will these two end up? PWP AoKise! Mature content and smutty goodness xD lemon heavily present so don't like, don't read!
**A/N: I know I'm supposed to be working on my KiKuro fic *pouts*. I've got chapter two ready and if ever you're reading it (which is likely impossible.. or not), there's a 5 to 1 week interval okay? So in order to stay awake and not be so bored, I'll make an AoKi story. Okay, on with the smut! I mean one-shot!**

 **Aomine: *imagines Kise naked***

 **Kise: read and review-ssu! *smiles* (oblivious to what Aomine is thinking)**

 **Disclaimer (by Aomine): Huh? Why do I have to do this? So troublesome.. that girl right there *points to Jaycee* doesn't own us and KuroBasu okay? Geez, I won't let anyone own me, the only one who can own me is me! Kise's a different subject though, I own him *licks lip***

 **Kise: Aominechii!**

 **A/N: Aomine meant I don't own KuroBasu and them. They are respectfully owned by the author of KuroBasu. On with the smutty story! Hehe**

AoKi

The flashing of lights from the camera almost blinded him yet he kept a soft and sexy smile plastered on his lips. The never-ending wind from the large electric-man let his soft, blonde hair flow with the wind as he changes poses now and then as the camera clicks. Different poses and angles took place as he ignored the serruptious sweat secretly scurrying down his temple.

This flashing of camera lights, and people watching in awe from afar. This was what it meant to be a model. And Kise Ryota was the one experiencing the life of a famous model.

With Kise's looks and build, he can make girls become a slut for him and make the straightest boys of all time bend in a pile of broken pole. Not only that, Kise is also a genius prodigy when it comes to basketball and it only ends adding up to his sexy and cool character. Kise didn't seem to mind. His head was full of basketball and modeling, he had never thought of anything else let alone have a lover. Sure he had sex now and then but that was just a one-night stand.

So Kise didn't thought he would find a lover, the one standing at the corner of the room, looking at him like some kind of prey with that dangerous glint in his eyes and that _hot toungue_ licking his own lips, formig a predatory grin as he watched Kise posed _sexy_ shots. This made Kise more active.

Kise wore a low-waisted ripped skinny jeans, blue, V- neck T-shirt with the side slightly up to reveal his creamy white flesh (the director said it should look sexy and sexy indeed). He wore a chain necklace with a cross pendant, single silver earing on his left ear and his blonde hair was slightly messy from the the temporary wind. Kise could feel the predatory gaze the man, known as Aomine Daki, was giving him.

Good thing the shoot was about to end because he was starting to get hot and bothered by the _hot, lustful stare_ he had been receiving for some time now.

The photshoot ended and so, Kise hurriedly changed, and then hurried out of the door, out of the building and then he drove back to his home, the small bulge in his pants was swelling painfully and he was panting real hard. It was not like he didn't want to be with Aomine, his erection was just so hard it would easily be noticable in public if he didn't hurry home. Damn it, Aomine didn't have to watch, did he?

Kise wanted to _touch it so bad_ , but he was still driving, that could wait. He didn't want to interact with Aomine there because there were so many people so he'd just calm himself in his home even though it hurts. Kise arrived home and he parked his car in the garage. He got off and went inside his two-story house and locked it. He went to his room upstairs and locked it as well. He didn't want anyone barging in his room when he was suffering a pleasurable torture, right? Kise laid on the bed, curtains drawn, making it a bit hard to see in the slightly dark room. He was panting and squirming, and he couldn't wait to just _touch_ it, rub it and pump it for all he cares. He wanted to play with the slit but he just couldn't. He wanted Aomine to touch it, not him. Aomine said that no one is allowed to pleasure Kise's body except Aomine. And damn, did that hurt. He went under the blanket and tried to sleep it off. He was just not about to touch himself without Aomine's consent.

Kise was about to fall asleep when the door to his room clicked, and it was pushed, creaking silently, waking Kise up. He already knew who that was.

"Did my Kise ran away from me?" Came a deep, seductive voice as Kise felt his weight shifting on the bed.

Kise could only grow hard as he gasped loudly when the rough fabric of his pants brushed his hard erection. Really, that was a good thing he gave Aomine a duplicate key.

"..no… there's just… nghh.. so many p-people," Kise panted as his erection twitched in anticipation.

Aomine hummed as he pulled the blankets off of Kise and he sexily licked his lips when he realized that his lover was _rock-hard_ and was gripping the bed sheets while sweating and panting. He grew hard just from the seductive, _tempting_ sight. He straddled Kise's hips and trapped him between his arms as he smirked, purposely rubbing his erection with Kise's ever so lightly, and then stopping, and them rubbing again.

"Haa… A-Aominechii, d…don't tease me," Kise squirmed on the bed as his face was flushed and his cock was swelling. His head was thrown back as he tried to lower his embarassig voice.

"Oh? Well, I think I should punish you for leaving me in a haste huh?" He poked Kise's slit making him gasp, Aomine enjoyed the reaction as Kise opened his mouth, desperately trying not to moan. He would make him scream later.

"It'… n-not my fault… nghh.. y-your.. gazes made me… haa… hard," he admitted, feeling so hot like he was a chocolate melting in the hands of his hot lover.

Aomine smirked and licked his lips. He said nothing as he pulled down the pants' zipper in agonizing slowness as Kise thrashed and tried to get rid of the offensive clothing, the zipper was vibrating which resulted Kise producing a breathy moan and his slit leaking precum, Aomine could come just from the sight. In one swift movement, Aomine pulled down his pants and tossing them somewhere in the room, leaving his lover in his boxers, his hard erection slipping out of the waist-line, making his cockhead visible, and it was indeed leaking precum. Kise felt embrassed as the cold air hit his cockhead, he bit his lip and panted, open-mouthed.

"What a naughty boy, you're _so_ wet… Kise," Aomine breathed out. His thumb rubbed Kise's slit, spreading the precum all over his cock. Aomine's bulge in his pants were so tight but he just wanted to turn his lover into a useless puddle of moaning mush.

"Ahh…! A-Aominechii! Nghh… p-press harder, nghh please!"

Aomine smirked and stopped, leaving Kise turn into a pile of squirming jelly. He instantly ripped the latter's shirt of which revealed pink and perky niple that was just _begging_ to be ravished. In a blink of an eye, Aomine got rid of all his own clothes, leaving him stark naked. His hard erection sprang to life which made him groan deeply, releasing a short gasp.

Kise couldn't but stare, his lover's hard erection was twitching everytime he gasped. He could feel himself burning and his erection twitched, rubbing his own stomach. He wanted to touch himself from that extremely erotic sight.

"Aominechii, you're so sexy.."

Aomine 'tsked' and jumped on the blonde, their lips met in a wild, open-mouthed kiss

Aomine's tounge slipped into Kise's mouth as he sucked and rubbed Kise's inside like a wild beast. Both of them were merciless as they began licking each other. Their tounge fought a wet and slopy battle but it was sure Aomine won and started to explore Kise's hot, wet cavern, licking and sucking his tongue, leaving them both breathless yet none tried to pull away.

Aomine was _eating_ him up.

Aomine's hand roamed Kise's torso and then stopped at a perk nipple, circling his thumb at the tip and rubbing it, flicking it and pinching it while slightly pulling it. He enjoyed Kise's reaction and he almost chuckled when he saw the pink buds slowly getting hard and red from the tweaking and teasing, they were so cute that Aomine poked and piched them.

"A-Aominechii… haa, don't assault m-my nipples, t-they're sensitive…"

Aomine removed his mouth from Kise and smirked while looking down.

"Yeah, okay.."

Aomine then licked Kise's cold nipple with his hot tongue flatly, purposely letting his tongue stay in place. The warm feeling Kise's nipples were made him squirm and moan, his cock only leaked more precum.

"Aominechi- ahhh!"

Aomine flicked the tip of his tongue over the sensitive bud lightly while his other free hand tweaked and rubbed the other one. He then changed places and licked the other, sucking and tweaking with his tongue, like he did to the other one and then left them, red, _wet_ and perky. He left them when they greatly contrasted Kise's milky skin, the cold air taking place of Aoimine's hot tounge against his nipples.

"Ahhh! Haaaaaa- A-Aominechii!… nghhh haaaa.."

"Kise… your nipples look cute," Aomine kissed each of his nipples which caused Kise to gasp. "Still so sensitive," Aomine chuckled deeply which sent shivers down Kise's spine. It was unbearable, the heat was unbearable and he began releasing breathy moans with such an erotic face, eyes filled with lust and lips parted.

In a blink of an eye, Aomine's mouth was at Kise's boxer's waistline. He bit them and then pulled it down, slowly, while stroking his own hardness making him groan and hum while Kise's cock twitched and he panted helplessly. It felt so, _so_ good..

"F-Faster…"

Aomine threw the offending piece of clothing and then licked his lips as he saw his lover's full erection uncontrolably leaking precum, his nipples perky and the side of his mouth drooling saliva with his flushed face, he was slightly wet with sweat as he tried to rub his now exposed erection, but Aomine grabbed his wrists.

"Not yet, love.." he smirked and then bent down, his breathe ghosting over the head of Kise's twitching erection. Kise looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

Aomine blew on it.

"Nghaaaa…. K-kuso… A-Aominechii!"

Aomine chuckled and then he gave it an experimental lick at the slit and prodded it, oozing more precum, Kise wanted to buck his hips but Aomine was holding his hips down. Aomine swallowed the head and sucked _really hard_ , Kise felt that he was about to come. He licked softly but he never bobbed his head, he just sucked at the tip since it was more sensitive the the hilt. He hummed, sending new waves of plesure to Kise through his cock.

"Ahhhh! Aominechii!" Kise screamed.

Aomine smirked and then... got a brilliant idea. He removed his mouth and sat on the bed, a playful grin playing on his face.

"Kise… face me."

Kise was confused but followed, his body still shivering from the unfinished pleasure

"Spread your legs," he licked his lips hungrily, waiting in anticipation as he ignored his throbbing cock.

Kide turned to a deep shade of red and slowly, spread his legs apart, giving Aomine a perfect view of his leaking erection and perky butthole, he bit his lower lip in embarassment as he looked at Aomine straight to the eye.

"Now prepare yourself," Aomine felt very hot with that stare and that pose… that pose certainly was the best than Kise's other poses.

Kise's eyes widen as he saw Aomine's predatory grin take it's place on his lips once again. He gulped in anticipation as he put three fingers in his mouth and sucked, licked, making his fingers wet. The slurpy sound made Aomine pant as he looked at Kise intensely. When his fingers were thoroughly coated with saliva, he reached them down at his butthole, his middle finger circling the pink hole as Aomine's eyes followed the motion. Then Kise slipped it in, his butt tightening around his little finger. He pushed it in and out at his own leisure pace.

"Nghh… haaa… A-Aominechiiiiii…. F-feels soooo gooood… ngaaa..."

Aomine gulped as his cock twitched once again and leaked precum. He literally could just come right there, right then. He just wanted to fuck him mercilessly, but he needed to wait and enojoy the _show_.

Kise inserted a second finger as his other hand found his leaking cock and pumped it in time with his thrusts. His fingers went in deeper and _deeper_ , searching for something... and that something was just found.

"Ah! A-Aominechii! Ahh! T-There! Fuck me harder! Nghhh…!"

He was about to come when Aomine's hands removed his hands from his private parts. Aomine was panting and a little flushed, his cock oozing incredible amout of precum.

"That's enough, you haven't finished preparing yet. I'll take it from here.."

Aomine shoved two of his fingers in Kise's wet, tight hole and stretched him, while avoiding his prostate. Just imagining that tight musscle surrounding his cock was breathe-taking. He added a third finger and pumped in and out, his fingers fucking Kise immensely. Kise was moaning and squirming wantonly. To think that Kise acted like that by being fucked by his _fingers_ was so… erotic. So, he purposely hit his prostate one time before he removed them all.

"Ahaaa-Aominechii!"

Aomine smirked and lined his hard, wet cock at Kise's butt, slightly teasing Kise with the tip of his cock bumping his manhole. He circled it slowly.

"D-Daiki! Stop teasing!" Kise tried to push down but Aomine wasn't letting him. He was a panting, puddle of mushy jelly that just wanted to be filled by his lover. He mentally cursed as he was currently in a pleasurable torture.

Aomine smirked. "You know, you looked _fucking_ sexy while you prepare yourself as you call out my name, you do know that I wanted to fuck you then and there but you were so sexy I could just come from hearing you moan like a bitch…"

"D-Daiki-ahhh!"

Aomine thrusted and hit Kise's prostate head on, stoping there to let the latter adjust but Kise just mewled and moaned from his prostate being pressed by that big cock of Aomine's, forgetting the pain as it was drowned down by the intense pleasure.

"Nghh! S-Stop torturing me!.. pervert!"

"You sound so fucking hot… a-ahh, so fucking tight!" Aomine continued as he pulled back and fucked Kise uncontrolably, hitting his prostate everytime.

"Ahhh…haaaa... HAAAA! Oh GOD D-DAIKI FUCK ME HARDER…! Nghhh! Yes! Right there.. fuck!" The blonde was drooling as he met Aomine's thrusts with his own, getting them in sync. The pleasure was so good he was blinded in it. He threw his head back and started screaming 'Daiki' woth each and every thrust.

Aomine smirked as he cotinued abusing his prostate as he gripped Kise's creamy thighs, bruising them but he didn't care, they didn't care. He leaned over and kissed Kise on the lips, a small chaste kiss as he moved his mouth to the crook of his neck while still thrusting in and out FAST. He sucked his neck and left a big hickey, he licked it and Kise shivered.

"Aaaaaahhaa… D-Daiki! I'm coming! Nghh…"

"Ha… me too… together then, _Ryota_."

Aomine held Kise's cock and pumped it on time with his thrusts.

"Shit!" Aomine shuddered as he released his see inside of Kise as he groaned.

"Daiki y-you feel so good…" Kise came with Aomine as he released his seed all over their chests and abdomens.

Aomine fell on top of Kise, both exhausted and currenty riding the aftershock of the strong euphoria that resulted from their intense sex. Aomine laid beside Kise and covered their wet bodies with white sheets and he hugged Kise, snuggling into his soft blonde hair.

"That... was hot. You're so sexy.." Aomine mumbled as he nuzzled in the blonde's hair.

"... shut up, I love you," he felt Aomine smile and his Kise's heart melt like butter when he caught a glimpse of the devil's rare smiles... crap that was a turn on.

"Yeah, I want to fuck you too.." he heard Kise chuckle and he turned poker-faced. "I'm serious."

"Whatever."

Kise hugged back and smiled, contented. Aomine never let anyone hug him... except when he was having sexy interactions with Kise.

After all, he is Aomine's special someone.

"Aominechii… don't come and watch my photoshoots again."

 **A/N: told you it's smutty sex xD**

 **Kise: *hides blush* please read and review-ssu…**

 **Aomine: *smirks* now that's what I need now. *pulls Kise into the bedroom***

 **Kise: shit….**

 **Hope you Enjoyed!**


End file.
